


Weak

by Leopardsnake



Series: Leopard's Jotober2018 [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardsnake/pseuds/Leopardsnake
Summary: A cold can fell even the mightiest warrior.





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of trouble with this one.

“You can barely move.” Roy explained to Ulysses, who hacked and coughed on the sofa. The man could barely stand up to go to the bathroom let alone go ice skating with Finn.

“I can move just fine.” Ulysses stressed as he continued to fail at standing up.”I’m just a little wobbly.”

Roy scowled at the dark haired man. He wasn’t fooled for a second, even if he was touched at his insistence on keeping his promise to Finn.

“You can go next time.” Roy promised, pushing Ulysses back down to lay back on the sofas and pulled a blanket over him. “Finn will understand.”

He hoped.


End file.
